


Hol az oroszlán, itt az oroszlán

by pilleponty (Emesh)



Series: Legendás védelmezők és megfigyelésük [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Blue Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Green Paladin Adam (Voltron), Kid Allura (Voltron), Red Paladin Matt Holt, alternative universe, babylura, younger Coran (Voltron)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emesh/pseuds/pilleponty
Summary: Hunk és Sárga találkozása egy univerzális állandó, Adam paranoiája és óvatossága nem értékeli a legegyszerűbb oroszlánszerzést, Matt pedig szimplán őrült.
Series: Legendás védelmezők és megfigyelésük [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462714
Kudos: 2





	Hol az oroszlán, itt az oroszlán

A kislány nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni a felnőtt űrlény lába mögül, és továbbra is gyanakvóan méregette Lance-t.

Lance hasonló gyanakvással tartotta a távolságot tőlük, félig Hunk háta mögött, a sajgó orrát dörzsölve. Legalább a vérzés elállt, de ez se csökkentette a szituáció nevetségességét.

A másodjára felébredt alak mindenkit gyanakvással szemlélt, ami az izmokat és a punk frizurát tekintve talán félelmetes lett volna, de sajnos a bajusz, az ujjatlan, túl nagy galléros ing és a Superman-póz túl sokat rontott az imázson ahhoz, hogy ne tűnjön még Lance-nél is nevetségesebbnek.

Adam tartotta a távolságot, és igyekezett rávenni Shirót és Mattet is, hogy tartsák a távolságot. Az őrület fertőző. A barátainak nem volt szüksége arra, hogy még nagyobb dózisban kapjanak belőle.

– Coran, a füleik – súgta a kislány, a férfi nadrágját rángatva és cseppet sem halkan. – Miért ilyenek a füleik?

– Ezt mi is kérdezhetnénk – kotyogott Matt.

– Alfor király nevében – kezdte a férfi, nevetséges póz egyből nevetséges póz kettőbe váltva –, én, Coran, követelem, hogy mondjátok meg, kik vagytok, és mi a célotok! Ne merészeljetek közelebb jönni! – tette még hozzá, kifejezetten Lance-re mutatva. – Figyelmeztetlek titeket, hogy képzett harcos vagyok, aki képes lefegyverezni titeket egy szempillantást alatt! Egy ujjal se lesztek képesek hozzáérni Allura hercegnőhöz!

– Én Hunk vagyok, ő Lance, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mutatkozott be Hunk is. – Ők hárman pedig Shiro, Matt és Adam.

Shiro barátságosan integetett. Adam megfogta a karját, és visszarántotta függőleges helyzetbe, mert ki tudja, az idegenek hogy értékelik ezt a gesztust. Mint a középső ujj brit változata, ha már az akcentusuk brit volt (mi a fene). Látszólag csak Adambe szorult óvatosság és minimális kulturális érzékenység.

– Kérdezd a kék oroszlántól, miért akart minket idehozni – vágott vissza Lance. – Nagyon ragaszkodott, hogy itt kössünk ki.

Shiro természetesen felháborodott Kék nevében.

(Ahogy az egy rendes paladinhoz illik.)

***

A kislány az irigylésre méltóan erős jobbhoroggal Allura volt, az Alteai Birodalom hercegnője és Alfor király egyetlen lánya. A két utolsó alteai egyike.

Mellesleg tízezer dekafeboros, hibernálással együtt, bármi is legyen a dekafebor. Valószínűleg űr-év, mint egy kellően nagy emberi egység, ami megfelelően közelít ehhez.

(Matt két stopper és egy tikk-másodperc összehasonlítás után percek alatt kidolgoz egy átváltást a két mértékegységrendszer között. Allura körülbelül akkor születhetett, amikor a sumer-akkád kultúra virágzott, amikor az egyiptomiak valószínűleg még javában birodalom voltak, és Mattnek dereng valami az Indus-völgyi civilizációk fénykoráról is, mert Matt a nővérével ellentétben hajlamos volt teljesen felesleges információkat is felhalmozni.)

Allura sírt, amikor megtudta.

***

– Nem akarok Power Ranger lenni – bámult a Zöld Oroszlán hologramjára Adam.

– Én igen – jelentette ki Matt. – Ugye van másik formája is? Képes pterodactyllá változni?

– Az a rózsaszín.

– A piros majdnem rózsaszín.

– De van Piros Ranger.

– Akkor medvedactyllá…

– Sosem kapod vissza a _Robbanó cicák_ at.

– _Kibaszott medvedactyl…_ – súgta Matt, nem törődve Hunk rosszalló pillantásával, és még a dallamot is dúdolta hozzá. A koffeinhiány okozta őrület kezdett kiütközni a szeme alatti gyenge karikákban és az állandóan rezgő ujjaiban.

– Akkor sem leszek a Zöld Ranger. Nincs is Zöld Ranger – folytatta Adam. – Miért kell egy nemlétező Rangernek lennem?

– Mi az a Power Ranger? – kérdezte Allura.

Túl nagy szemei voltak. Egy emberi gyereknek is ekkora szemei lettek volna?

– _Power Rangers_ – javította ki önérzetesen Matt.

– Ezt mondtam – jelentette ki Allura. Ő pedig minden hercegnői önérzetét adta bele.

– Lemaradt az „s” a végéről.

– Mi? – nézett rá őszintén döbbenten a kislány. Coran legalább annyira értetlen arcot vágott.

– Sssss – sissegett Matt.

– Fffff – fújt Allura.

***

Az alteaiak nyelvében nem léteztek bizonyos hangok. Meg bizonyos ragozások.

Meg, mint kiderült, nyelvtanilag megmagyarázhatatlan viszonyban álltak a többesszámokkal.

Valami technikai és elmemanipuláló csoda, hogy a fordítás mégis értelmes és nem pösze maradt.

***

– Apu azt mondta, a Fekete pilótája született vezető – mondta Allura, ahogy a hologram Lance felé lebegett. A hangsúly felfelé szökött a mondat végére.

– Valaki, akit az emberei habozás nélkül követnek – egészítette ki gyorsan Coran, félig Allurának magyarázva.

– A hülyeségbe – motyogta Hunk Lance felé sandítva. Nem bocsátotta meg azt, hogy ide kerültek. Még ha nagyrészt Shiro hibája is volt. Az okokat akkor is Lance-re lehetett visszavezetni.

– Úgy hangzik, mint egy diktatúra – tette hozzá Matt feledékenyen.

– Ez egy sima parancsnoki lánc, idióta… – motyogta Adam, és úgy tett, mint aki nem ismeri őket.

***

Vannak univerzális állandók.

Az oroszlánokat illetően ez az: a Kék Oroszlán egy kék bolygón található. A Zöld Oroszlán egy túlburjánzott zöld bolygón. A Sárga Oroszlán egy köves, száraz, sárgás bolygón.

Amikor a Vörös Oroszlánnak épp van választási lehetősége, akkor leginkább egy izzó, vörös, túl nagy vulkáni aktivitással rendelkező bolygót preferál, egy vörös törpe szomszédságában, pusztán azért, mert szereti a legszélsőségesebben értelmezni a színsémát és túllicitálni a többieket.

Csoda, hogy az oroszlánokat nem találták meg hamarabb.

***

Hunk és Shiro oroszlánkeresése rengeteg robbanással, egy bánya beomlasztásával, egy komplett flotta elpusztításával, valamint egy nasi és a világ boldog újratalálkozásával járt – mivel Shiro manőverei sajnos nem voltak túlságosan kompatibilisek Hunk gyomrával.

Coran szerint a bolygó békés volt.

Coran információi rettentően elavultak.

Hunk lélekjelenléte csak arra volt elég, hogy ne Shiro előtt boruljon ki, csak miután kitette őt a bányánál.

– Mégis mihez kezdtél volna, ha nem értek ehhez a technológiához? Kihajítottál egy idegen bolygó felszínére egy halom űrlénnyel, akik lőnek ránk. Állítólag neked kéne lenned az évfolyamod legjobbjának, Shiro, mi a fene.

És:

– Mi van, ha Sárga nem működik? Mi van, ha nincs is itt? Egy kislány adta a koordinátákat, simán, benézhetett valamit, és igazából fogalma sincs, hogy kell azt a rendszert irányítani. És mi van, ha _Zöld van itt?_ Akkor Adam és Lance feleslegesen mentek el a másik bolygóra, Matt meg ott marad egyedül a futurisztikus várizében, _uramisten Matt egyedül van a futurisztikus várizében végünk…_

Szavaira Sárga csak egy morgással reagált. Kicsit pislákolt az energiapajzsa.

Valahol Zöld biztos rajta nevetett.

***

Adam nem érezte magát kiemelkedően okosnak és merésznek.

Nem volt hülye, de a józan paraszti ész és a „nem akarok meghalni, ezért nem gyalogolok bele gondolkodás nélkül mindenbe” (más néven Matt és Shiro) felfogásmódját nem nevezte volna különösebben okosnak. Az önfenntartásnak normális emberi tulajdonságnak kellett volna lennie.

Az oroszlánok szerint az önfenntartás a kivételes intelligencia bizonyítéka volt, ha nem Matt kapta a Zöldet.

De Adam különösebben hevesnek vagy ösztönlénynek sem tartotta magát. Mattet sem.

A Vörös leginkább Keith Koganéra emlékeztette, és Lance arcából ítélve, amikor Coran kiegészítő magyarázatát hallgatta Allura roppant egyszerű leírásához, nem volt egyedül.

Nem ismerte jól Keitht, alig párszor találkoztak, főleg csak a Takashival való barátsága miatt.

 _Shiróval_ , emlékeztette magát szorosan összepréselt szájjal. Mindenki Shirónak hívta. Adam nem különcködhetett, akármekkora kísértést is érzett rá. Nos, egy ideje nem. Amióta Shiro elvesztette a bátyját, magába zuhant, és Adam próbálhatta megakadályozni a depressziót, apátiát, kicsapást, és mindent, ami egy baráttól elvárható és azon is túl.

És Shiro mivel hálálta meg?

Elrabolta őket egy másik galaxisba.

Adam bosszút fog állni. Még nem tudta, hogyan, de biztos volt benne, hogy a következő napokban eljön a tökéletes pillanat erre.

Ha túlélik. Ki tudja, mi vár rájuk. Mi fog következni. Mi…

– Ez a bolygó túl csendes – csúszott ki a száján.

– Túl feszült vagy – jelentette ki Lance, és megpróbált bíztatóan rámosolyogni.

Adam nem viszonozta. Adam az őket kísérő bolygólakót méregette a szeme sarkából.

– Túl lazán veszed – vágott vissza. Matt a mázlista, ott ülhet egy békés bolygón, miközben Adaméket beküldték egy teljesen ismeretlen terepre. – Ez… _túl békés._

 _Nem fognak minket megölni_ , mutogatta Lance.

 _Teljesen meg fognak minket ölni_ , vicsorgott Adam. _Minden meg akar minket ölni._

Remélte, hogy a kenujuk alatt ez víz, és nem mondjuk valami ismeretlen, mérgező anyag, ami lemarja a húst a csontjukról, vagy…

– Adam – hajolt közelebb Lance, és istenek, Adam utálta, amikor ilyen komoly. Vele talán még kevesebbszer találkozott, mint Shiro testvérével, legalábbis nem a Garrison biztosította környezetben. Sosem volt komoly. Egészen a Kerberos-küldetésig, ami Adamet újra és újra arra emlékeztette, hogy Shiro mennyire megváltozott. – Mi miatt aggódsz?

– Mi miatt nem? – kérdezett vissza a fiú savanyúan. – Egy ismeretlen bolygón ragadtunk, talán örökre, ha lekéssük Coran „két földi óráját”, nem tudjuk, ezek a lények húsevők-e, itt lesz-e a Zöld Oroszlán, és ha igen, akkor is, ez _túl könnyű._

– Jesszus, hogy lehetsz annyira olyan, mint Keith – sóhajtott Lance. Adam összerezzent. – Figyelj, kölyök…

– Plusz fényévekre vagyunk a többiektől, és Mattet egyedül hagytuk egy sci-fi várban, Shirót meg szabadjára engedtük egy ismeretlen bolygón egy csúcstechnológiás űrhajóban – hadarta gyorsan és nagyon kínosan.

–… ööö, igazad van, jobb, ha sietünk.

***

– A tudományért! – sikoltotta orrhangon Matt Holt, amit később persze abszolút letagadott, miközben teljes erőből rátenyerelt a légzsilip feltételezett gombjára.

(Nem történt semmi, mert a galra technológia nem kedvelte az emberi DNS-t, de Piros eléggé értékelte a gesztus őrültségét.)


End file.
